


The Hard-Hitting Questions

by vainvaihe



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: DM Griffin, F/F, There isn't enough Killian and Carey, Welcome to Merle being a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vainvaihe/pseuds/vainvaihe
Summary: Carey gets into some deep shit. Killian gets undressed. Merle is a bad influence.Gift for Rob





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Killian/Carey thx
> 
> This is for you Rob!

"I feel like things are changing." Carey says to the ceiling. 

Killian looks up from her punching bag, alarmed. 

"You can't just... drop that with no further context." She says, peeling off her boxing gloves. 

Carey raises up onto her forearms and turns to her girlfriend, a frown set deep into her jaw.

"It's just." She kicks the medicine ball at her feet, sending it crashing into the other side of the room. "A lot of things are changing. We've replaced Boyland with Noelle, and we keep getting more and more artifacts and all I can think is, how much longer do we have... this?"

Carey gestures to the roof of the gym and leaps to her feet. Killian, gloves now discarded, lays a large hand on her partners shoulder, and gives a sardonic smile.

"You said that when you joined the Bureau too, and it worked out just fine. It was just a little different."

The dragonborn looks up, a growing concern on her face. 

"Yeah but I don't mean just like that. I'm thinking this is a kind of 'calm before the storm", type o' deal. You remember that eclipse that happened?"

Killian squints her eyes. "Not really, I got knocked out."

Carey's serious face cracks as she starts to giggle. She leans forward into Killian's arm, pressing her face into her chest.

"Yeah you got pretty shit constitution." She says, muffled by Killian's Fantasy Costco sweater. She leans back almost immediately, only to lean up for a kiss.

"How about you and I take this endurance training a bit more... horizontal?" Carey grins, wiggling her eyebrows as best she can.

It's Killian's turn to start giggling, and she leans in to kiss Carey on the snout.

"You've been hanging around Merle too much." She says between kisses.

"But is it working?" Carey asks, face bright with laughter.

"I'd say." says Killian, dragging her girlfriend in the direction of the exit. 

Far beyond the realms lays an all powerful man on a cloud, palming a handful of dice. He smirks, and conjures a pen and paper out of the air. As he writes the future of the world he has begun to destroy, he laughs to himself and muses:

"Calm before the storm, indeed."


End file.
